Sibling Rivalry
by ShadowLvr15
Summary: Shadow and Rouge got married and when Rouge had JayJay she ended up dying. Shadow was reuntied with his childhood sweetheart, Blaze, and they got married. JayJay didn't mind, until had Ryan and Shadow showed him quite a bit of attention. As Ryan grew older he and JayJay hated each other. But, a villain captured Blaze. Can JayJay and Ryan put aside their differences to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow sat in his chair holding his newborn Son. Tears blurred his vision as he craddled the little hedgebat. Rouge had died during his birth. They knew her chances were slim if she ever got pregnant. But she did.

"This is all my fault." Shadow whispered. It felt like Maria's death all over again.

The little baby started to cry. Shadow tried to calm him down, but he would not be soothed. His wails grew louder.

Shadow began to cry. It was to much, "I can't do this." He whispered. He put the baby hedgebat on Rouge's chest and left the room.

He sat on the couch staring at the wall listening to his baby's sobs. He didn't know what to do. He sat there for hours, finally he just couldn't. He got up and went to the kitchen. And, opening a drawer, he got a knife and poised it over his wrist.

"Shadow!"

He turned around with tear stained cheeks. It was Sonic.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted snatching it from Shadow.

Shadow broke down, he sank to the floor sobbing. Sonic was confused, "Shadow?" He asked calmly, "What's going on?"

Shadow told him everything.

"I'm so sorry buddy," Sonic said patting his shoulder.

Shadow was crying too hard to say anything. Sonic had never seen Shadow in this state before, he didn't know what to do. He went to get the little boy, he was still wailing.

Sonic picked him up, "There, there. Uncle Sonic's here."

He calmed a little, his stomach growled.

"You must be hungry." Sonic said. He went back to Shadow, "Do you have anything for this little guy to eat?"

Shadow nodded and got a bottle. "Here"

Sonic held the baby out to Shadow. Shadow took him and sat to feed him. The baby sucked on the bottle, filling his belly. Sonic sat beside them.

Shadow was hiccupping, trying to hold back his sobs, "I can't do this Sonic." He whispered, "Not without Rouge."

Sonic sighed, "Shadow, think about your Son, he needs you."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. Are you really gonna walk out on him? He's only a few hours old."

Shadow sighed, he knew Sonic was right, "I'm not."

"Besides, you'll always have part of Rouge with you. See look, he has her eyes."

Shadow smiled, "Thanks Sonic." "So what's his name?"

"JayJay."

Sonic smiled, "I'm sure he'll make you proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Lost and Forgotten Memories: Yep! I'm the same ShadowLvr15 from DeviantART. The story's already finished there so if you want you can go there and read it:D **

Time passed quickly, Shadow and JayJay love each other very much.  
"Daddy!" JayJay ran in the house, "Its the ice cream truck! Can I have some?"  
Shadow smiled, "Sure."  
He took JayJay's hand and they went outside.

They went out to the ice cream truck.  
JayJay hopped up and down, trying to see over the counter.  
Shadow smiled and picked him up, "What kind of ice cream do you want JayJay?"  
"Strawberry!"  
Shadow smiled and payed for it. He gave it to JayJay, who ate it happily.  
"JayJay?" Shadow asked after the truck pulled away.  
"Yeah Daddy?" He said smiling with ice cream all over his face.  
Shadow smiled, "We're going to move JayJay."  
"Why?! I don't to!"  
"JayJay, calm down."  
"NO! I don't want to!" JayJay sobbed.  
"Hey." Shadow put his hand under JayJay's chin, "Look at me."  
JayJay looked up, his little eyes watery, "I don't wanna move Daddy."  
"I know. We have to though."  
"Why?"  
"Because of my job."  
"Then quit."  
"It's not that simple."  
JayJay sniffled.  
"Tell you what, when we get to our new house we'll go do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Whatever you want to do."  
JayJay wiped his face, "Can we go to twinkle park?"  
Shadow smiled, "Of course."  
"Yay!"

"Ready to go JayJay?" Shadow asked closing the trunk.  
JayJay nodded.  
"Alright, get in your seat."  
He climbed in and Shadow buckled him in. Then he got in the front seat and they drove away.

After a while they arrived at the new house.  
"We're here JayJay."  
"Yay!"  
Shadow unstrapped him and they went inside.

After they got things set up, Shadow sat on the couch and closed his eyes.  
"Daddy?" JayJat asked poking his arm.  
Shadow was asleep.  
There was a knock on the door, JayJay went to open it.  
A green croc, purple chameleon, and a bee stood on the porch.  
"Hey little fella!" The croc said smilng.  
JayJay just looked at him.  
"Are you parents here?"  
JayJay nodded.  
"Can we speak with one of them?"  
JayJay shook his head, "Daddy's sleeping."  
"Oh."  
"We'll come back later." The chameleon said, "Come on Vector, Charmy."  
"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" JayJay asked.  
"What do you mean?" Vector asked.  
"What are you doing on our porch?"  
"We're in the middle of an investigation!" Charmy exclaimed.  
"Really?! Are you detectives?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's so cool! I've never met a real detective before, I bet you get to do all kinds of cool stuff!"  
Vector smiled, "It's always nice to meet someone who takes an interest in detective work."  
JayJay nodded, "So what are you investigating?!" He asked excitedly.  
"It's top secret stuff kid," Vector said.  
"Aww!"  
Footsteps quickly came to the door, "JayJay, who are you talking to?" Shadow asked anxiously.  
"Detectives!"  
Vector smiled, "Nice to see you back in Station Square Shadow. This your kid?"  
Shadow nodded.  
"He's a sweet kid."  
"Thanks." Shadow said ruffling JayJay's quills.  
"Can we go to twinkle park now?" JayJay asked hopefully.  
"Of course. See you later Chaotix."  
"Bye."  
They left.

"I'm so excited!" JayJay exclaimed walking along beside Shadow.  
Shadow didn't answer, he was thinking about the time Rouge had drug him here.  
He was skeptical at first, but he ended up enjoying himself. He missed her so much.  
As much as he hated to admit it, he liked having a woman around the house.

The last time he'd been at twinkle park was, I guess you could say was him and Rouge's first date.  
He could remember every detail perfectly.

Rouge had only got him to go because the park was having a special date night, and you could get a discount.  
"Ok Shadow," Rouge had said, fixing her lipstick, "We are supposed to be dating. Ok?"  
He sighed, "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."  
"Because we're best friends" She said dropping her lipstick in her purse, "Besides, it'll be fun."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Now," Rouge said slinging her purse over her shoulder and sliding her arm through the gap between his elbow and chest, "I, am your gorgeous girlfriend, and you, are my ridiculously handsome bouyfriend." She giggled poking him on the nose.  
He blushed and batted her hand away.  
She smiled, "Come on honey." And drug him into the park.

"Daddy!"  
Shadow snapped back to attention, "Yes JayJay?"  
"Let's go!"  
He smiled, "Coming."

JayJay was enjoying himself tremendously, "Let's go on that one!" He shouted, pointing at a flying saucer shaped ride that spun very fast.  
"I dunno JayJay." Shadow said hesitantly.  
"Come on!" He drug Shadow on the ride with him.

After the ride, Shadow stumbled down the stairs.  
He felt sick, he grabbed the trash can and threw up in it.  
"Are you ok Daddy?"  
He nodded, "No more rides like that JayJay." He muttered standing up and wiping his mouth.  
"Shadow?" A feminine voice asked.  
He turned, "Blaze?"  
"That's me."  
Silver was with her.  
"It's nice to see you again." She said with a smile.  
He smiled back, "So you and Silver are..."  
"Just friends." Silver interuppted. "I've heard a lot about you." He said shaking Shadow's hand.  
He smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
JayJay looked up at Blaze and Silver.  
"Who's this?" Blaze asked smiling.  
"Oh this is JayJay." Said Shadow patting his head.  
"Hi!" JayJay smiled.  
Silver bent down to JayJay's height, "How old are you JayJay?"  
"Three."  
"Awesome." Silver smiled, "Do you wanna go on the ferris wheel JayJay?"  
JayJay nodded, "Can I Daddy?"  
Shadow nodded and JayJay went with Silver.


End file.
